100% Perfect Girl
1000.png|100%의 그녀|link=http://myanimelist.net/manga.php?id=1402|linktext=Jay Jin is the headstrong teenage rebel, determined to prove she's serious about making art. J. Max is the tall .... 1002.png|100%의 그녀|linktext=Published: Aug 22, 2006 to Nov 5, 2009; Genres: Drama, Romance, Shoujo, Psychological 1001.png|100%의 그녀|link=http://myanimelist.net/people/2993/Wann|linktext=Authors: Wann 1003.png|100%의 그녀|linktext=Jay Jin First meeting One day, Jarte Id'Aregarte Marx III, an entrepreneur king of a small country called Roinne, came to Korea for business. There he met a high school girl interested in art, Jay Jin, when he was picking up his ring from the floor of a hotel. Soon as he saw her, he followed her without thinking about money or understanding Korean language. Jay took care of him thinking that he is just a poor foreigner, not knowing that he is from royal family. Wanting to feed him, she gave him a chicken kebab but Jarte is allergic to poultry so he fainted and was taken to the hospital and returned to his country only knowing the girl's name. Only later Jarte realized that he fell in love at first sight and couldn't forget the beautiful, perfect girl. Proposal Jarte, wanting to find Jay but only knowing her name, put an ad throughout all Korea and finally was able to find her near a huge billboard (J is looking for J). After spending some time with Jay together, Jarte proposed to her but she refused at first claiming she didn't love him enough. Jarte didn't give up and Jay agreed to become his fiancee and moved to Roinne with him, after finishing high school. Amnesia Jarte and Jay were happily engaged for some time but Jay still felt that she just liked Jarte but didn't really love him. He was very overprotective because his family suffered a tremendous loss when his mother was kidnapped and shot. Shortly after his father's avenge, he died and left the kingdom to Jarte. Afraid of losing Jay and following in his father's footsteps, he becomes obsessed with her and pushes her to be obedient and stay by his side. One day, she was buying her art supplies and saw a man on the streets who was about to be shot. She jumped in front of him and saved him but hit her head. The man she saved, Luigi Calpetti, was an Italian mobster, and feeling thankful, he took Jay to his place. Jay, having lost her memory, was afraid of everything and only Luigi was kind to her so they fell in love with each other. Nevertheless, he never told her who she was, lying to her that no one was looking for her. Meanwhile, Jarte was desperately trying to find her and when he did, he saw her in Luigi's arms. Jarte took her home forcefully and Jay started to be afraid of him due to his obsessive, jealous and forceful actions. After some time, Jay got her memories back but was still afraid of Jarte and avoided him. Conspiracy Jay and Jarte's sister, Lucianne Marguerite, went to Venice to see the Biennale but soon returned to Roinne due to Jay's feelings for Jarte. Before leaving Venice, Jay casually met Luigi on the streets who desperately wanted her but she refused him. He started to collaborate with Clarence Ewan, an arms dealer, in order to take her away from Jarte. The plan was to frame her by using Kandy, Jay's doppelgänger - she accessed some classified files and helped Jarte's guards to be killed because she was helping Luigi out of love. The real Jay, however, briefly reconciled with Jarte and ended up arrested while pleading her innocence. After talking with Jarte who still despised her and didn't believe her, she met with Clarence who promised her to prove her innocence in exchange of her life regardless Luigi's desires. Clarence wanted to take revenge on Jarte due to his mother's sin for abandoning him (Clarence was Jarte's and Lucianne's half-brother) and his half-sister's death (Greta, one of Jarte's staff, failed to assassinate Jarte). Instead, he fell in love with Jay and protected her during a shooting. Abduction After the conspiracy incident, Jay suffered from a post-traumatic disorder and couldn't paint. She blamed Jarte for everything and started to avoid and not trust him. She quickly escaped to London to meet her brother, Jemin, but she soon received a call from Jarte who pleaded her to come home, although she wanted to end their relationship. Before reaching Roinne to talk things through, she got kidnapped by Clarence. Jarte was captured during the rescue mission by Clarence so Jay, still in love with Jarte, decided to sacrifice her body in order to save his life (it is revealed later that Clarence tricked everyone of raping Jay while she fainted but he didn't). After the incident, Jay suffered from a major depressive disorder and attempted to commit suicide. The reason was that she gave up on herself and relied too much on Jarte's love (she thought he didn't love her anymore) so she wanted to start over but Jarte didn't accept that so he said he would always find her. Helped by his Don, Di Domenico, Luigi made Jay disappear and promised her not to bother her anymore (it is later revealed that he died while taking care of some business in exchange for Jay's protection). Separation In Manhattan, Jay started over and led a normal life, although she was disguised as a guy and Mr Lennox, an ex hit-man and her landlord, was always taking care of her. Jarte eventually found Jay while stopping Kairan, head of Roinne Violet Force, from murdering her because seen as a threat to Jarte's instability. After trying to strangle her because she didn't want to return to him, Jarte realized to be too dangerous for Jay so he broke off the engagement and returned to Roinne telling her not to meet again. Two years later, Jay became a successful artist and shortly returned to Korea with Lennox (he was indeterminably hired as her bodyguard by Di Domenico). She also met Clarence who confessed his feelings for her and asked for forgiveness but she refused and suggested him to live on. Meanwhile, Jarte became a cold, ruthless entrepreneur and got engaged to Madeline Reinor, a journalist and an old friend from university (they see their marriage as a business agreement). Second proposal One of Jarte's enemies, Mr Choi, involved Jay's father and Jemin into a scandal and blackmailed Jay (at first it seems that Mr Choi did it due to Jarte's new entrepreneurship and the alimony shares but it is later revealed that Clarence planned it in order to be forgiven by Jay). To save her family's reputation, Jay had to choose to meet Jarte over Lennox ('I can't protect someone who'll hurt herself'). In Paris, Jarte refused to see her but they eventually met and had sex for the first time. Jay finally could tell him the motive of her visit but wanted to leave as soon as possible, however, Jarte forcefully brought her to Roinne. Since he took care of the scandal, he wanted something in exchange: a loveless marriage with Jay which she refused. As a punishment, she was forced to stay in Roinne while having constant wild sex and a love-hate relationship. After blackmailing her to use the scandal evidence in order to imprison Jemin, she finally accepted the proposal. Soon Jay realized some changes in Jarte (worrying about her health, getting jealous towards other men, behaving more gentle etc.). They started to talk about the past clearing all misunderstandings between each other but they still wouldn't openly admit their true feelings towards each other. As a wedding gift and test of trust, Jay asked Jarte for the scandal evidence; he refused at first but later did it. Wedding On the wedding day, Jarte was late due a business meeting and Jay got kidnapped by Clarence. He needed her help to save Jarte's life because one of Jarte's enemies, Mr Raven of Ron Concheron Enterprises, hired Lennox who believed he should protect Jay from a forced marriage. When meeting with Lennox, Jay realized her true feelings for Jarte and made Lennox betray his client. All hell broke loose and Jarte got shot by one of Raven's men but quickly recovered. After this incident, they admitted their feelings towards each other and got married. Jay juggled between her duties as a Queen and her work as an artist and probably expecting a child. Meanwhile, Clarence quit as an arms dealer and kept an 'awkward' relationship with Kandy and Lennox started a business as bodyguard. You are welcomed to add more!:) Jarte x Jay.jpg 73830.jpg 73828.jpg 73823.jpg 73813.jpg 73812.jpg 73811.jpg Couple Rate Couples rate 10/My OTP(One true pairing) forever! 9/Love them very much! 8/Adorable! 7/Like them! 6/Neutral,neither like nor hate... 5/They do not fit each other 4/Dislike them 3/Dislike them very much! 2/Hate them! 1/It was a waste of time to follow their story! Category:Manhwa